


Immortal Love

by Well_Then_114



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, F/F, Inspired by D&D, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_114/pseuds/Well_Then_114
Summary: An immortal sorcerer and a druid go through many things together. Even love. Of course everyone's time is short especially the druid's, who's cursed to die and leave the sorcerer. But in due time always returns. Staying a druid and keeping the name, yet changed in appearance except for her eyes. Which always stay the same ocean blue. The story takes place in the eyes of the sorcerer and will be from her point of view.
Relationships: Iris Brazenfield/Kyra Hawkin
Kudos: 1





	1. Those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually have smut and is mainly about these two characters of mine. Hopefully this will be updated regularly and be prepared for done angst and drama. Along with death of course since it's mainly about that.

The tavern was busy as people huddled around, the fire inside warm and welcoming. I was having a drink, making sure I didn't have too much for the journey ahead of me. I looked around the warm tavern, soon being met with beautiful blue eyes. I stared at them for who knows how long, easily getting lost into them like a maze. I stopped staring so I could look at the owner of those eyes, being met with a tan skinned women with wild locks of orange hair. I soon took a gander at the woman's lips, having a soft lick of my own to wet them.

I focused back on the woman's lips, soft and plump and it made me want to kiss them. My eyes met back with hers, soon noticing a smile on the woman's face. The smile was just as captivating as she was and I soon noticed she was walking in my direction. An almost embarrassed blush rose to my face as I knew she caught me staring. In my panic she has already sat down infront of me, which I could not see her beauty up close. I looked at her hands, trying to find a sign if the woman was married. But I didn't see a ring, with how beautiful the woman was I had assumed she must've been married.

"I know what you're thinking." Her voice flooded my ears like music, as if I hadn't heard anything so beautiful in my life. The heat rose to my cheeks more as she took ahold of my hand, feeling how soft they were compared to mine. "I may not be married, but a ring would look perfect on you." I felt my heart leap inside my chest, feeling as if it was going to burst out of my ribcage. "I.. I'm sorry for staring." I spoke, my voice definitely not as beautiful as hers. She chuckled, the sounds of her laughter being another one of the most beautiful sounds. 

"It's alright, I'm not mad.." She spoke as she still had ahold of my hand, slightly running her thumb across the back of it tenderly. I looked at the hand she had in mind before I heard her speak again. "I heard you had taken up a quest, I'm not sure if you've formed a group yet or not..so I wondered if I could join you." She said with the same stunning smile, I was pretty lost for words but I managed to find some. "Only a few, but you're free to join!" I said with a smile, feeling her thumb still caressing the back of her hand.

"Really!" The woman said with excitement, excited that she'd finally get to go on a quest with someone. I just wondered who this woman managed to go from what seemed like flirting to this. But I didn't care, this could've been my only chance to be close to this woman. I nodded which seemed to the woman happy, which I very much enjoyed. "When are we leaving?" She asked in curiosity. "Well I was planning on leaving in a few moments actually. I could round up the others and we can be on our way."

The woman nodded, enthusiastically yet gently pulling my hand as I got up from the table. I began informing the rest of the group as the woman kept pulling me along. "I never did ask, what's your name?" I asked her, desperately wanting to know this woman's name. "My name is Kyra, how about yours?" She then asked as I was pulled outside with the rest of the group trailing along. "You have such a beautiful name, mine is Iris." I replied as the woman's smile seemed to brighten as she looked into my eyes. "Like the flowers aren't they? Your eyes I meant." She spoke as she softly lead me down the paths, the rest of the group just talking with one another.

"I suppose they're really not that special." I said while looking at her, absolutely captivated by her beauty. "Nonsense, they're just as beautiful as you." She spoke, leaving me once again lost for words. I couldn't be happier this woman was coming, she was nothing like any woman I've ever met. I hoped I'd get to know her more, and maybe I will. Hopefully one day there will also be a ring on her finger and mine. But I was thinking too far ahead, something easily could happen that would stop it from happening. For now I just cherished the company of this woman, as I felt her hand remain in my own.


	2. Her smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra's smile was one of the most beautiful things Iris has seen, and she wishes to cherish it forever.

We've been following this map for awhile, gathering some loot and things like that. The party I'm with is great, we seem to be getting along quite well. But the one I get along with most is Kyra, I had found out she was a druid. As we were resting for the night, I was out on watch and Kyra stayed with me. We were just talking about where we were found next and Kyra was curious. "So we're going to this town to pick up more supplies?" She asked me as I had nodded. The sound of her voice was like music and it was definitely addicting to hear 

"Yep. We're starting to get low and we still have a long adventure ahead of us." I said as I looked at her, it was difficult to not get distracted by her. Especially her eyes and her voice, everything about Kyra was addicting. Kyra then nodded as she smiled, god that smile. I wish I could cherish it for as long as possible, I looked at her hair wanting to run my fingers through it. "May I?" I ask in hesitation, my hand slightly reaching out to touch Kyra's hair. Kyra giggled and a blush rose to my face. 

"Of course." She said with a smile, even with permission I still hesitantly touched her hair. Feeling the soft ginger strands in my fingers made me smile. I continued to run my fingers through her hair, a smile on Kyra's face as I did. "So, how old are you?" She asked looking at me with her same sweet smile. "I'm about nineteen. Why?" I answered, looking into her blue eyes I already knew so well. She smiled as she softly placed her hand on my face, caressing my cheek with her thumb.

I couldn't help but lean into her touch, gently placing my hand on her wrist as I awaited her answer. "I just wanted to know, before you ask. I'm twenty" She replied. This woman, clearly she knew she was hitting on me and now I definitely knew. I was at a loss for words, she smiled as I continued to feel her thumb caress my cheek. I've never felt anything like this with a woman or a man, I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest just by looking at her. "You're so cute, it seems like you know what you're getting into." She said as she smiled at me.

I just looked at her, giving her a slight nod in response. I was still a loss for words and I slightly frowned as she pulled her hand away. I still wanted to feel her touch, but I couldn't go too far about it. "Do you want to get some rest? I can stay out if you want." I shook my head, as I finally spoke. "I'm fine. We all can sleep tomorrow anyway, since we'll be at a tavern." My smile returned while I spoke to her, soon feeling her pull me closer. "I look forward to it. Who knows, maybe we'll share a room together~" She then winked. She winked at me. At me. I blushed deeper as I leaned into her a bit, attempting to hide my face.

She chuckled as she watched me, lifting my head up so I can look at her. "There's no need to hide, I find it rather cute. A cute blush on a beautiful person." She said while looking at me, my eyes looking back into those eyes they I could easily melt into. "Beautiful?" I manage to speak, my reply turning into more of a question then anything. "I'm really noone special Kyra." I added, seeing those blue eyes soften and those lips turn into a frown. I definitely didn't like seeing her frown.

"Don't talk like that. Of course you're special and beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, just let me know and I'll deal with them." She said as I watched her smile return. I leaned into her again as I smiled as well feeling as she brushed my hair to the side. She soon wrapped her arms around me and held me close, I felt like I'd melt into her touch as I closed my eyes a bit. "Thank you Kyra. You are so beautiful and I thought I'd never meet someone like you." I said as I looked back at her.

Kyra ran her fingers through my hair as I looked at her. "I didn't think I'd find someone like you, in a tavern of all places." She said while I continued leaning into her, the sound of her heart was most of what I heard. I wanted to stay awake but the sound of her heart and feeling her run her fingers through my hair easily put me to sleep. Hopefully nothing would happen in the night to disturb this...


End file.
